


Soulmates Come by Surprise

by Kalquinn



Series: Get Back in Your Arms Alive [1]
Category: Alternate universe-Undertale, Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I guess I'll update these as I go, Multi, No happy ending here, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Soulmates, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalquinn/pseuds/Kalquinn
Summary: You work at a burlesque club called Hedonica, dancing on Thursdays and waitressing on Saturday and Sunday. During the week you strip at another club just to make ends meet. Hedonica's owner lets you stay in the loft upstairs over the weekend, but the rest of the week you stay in your car. Drew, your brother, is in college and you're helping him pay the dorm fees and pay off student loans. It's not like you have any other family to lean back on.After putting out an advertisement, the Hedonica gets a lot more traffic. Who are these skeletons, and why do they make your chest feel so warm?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Get Back in Your Arms Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168175
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	1. Curveball

**Author's Note:**

> Any TWs will be posted at the end notes, but you'll get a warning here first! So don't forget to check the end notes before reading :)

Papyrus had been nagging Sans an entire week, now, about this “burlesque” place. It was a hole in the wall place that kept popping up on the UnderNet. He had to admit, he was curious about the place--he hadn’t heard of “burlesque” before. Cursory web searches about the style of dancing didn’t clear  _ too _ much up, so he finally relented. 

And here they were, talking to the bouncer on a Saturday night to buy their admission tickets. When they entered, the brothers both had their heads on swivels. There were monsters and humans alike, sitting at assorted tables strewn before a decently sized and very well lit stage. There was a bar to the left of the entrance settled into the wall behind all of the tables and all the stools were occupied. Waitresses were hustling and bustling about, serving tables with large hair pieces and varying degrees of black lingerie.

They were pretty damn busy, tonight. 

“Good evening, sirs, do you need help finding a seat?”

“OH, YES, HUMAN. THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH. IT IS OUR VERY FIRST TIME TO A PLACE LIKE THIS…”

Sans’s eyelights roamed over your figure while Papyrus chatted away with you. You wore a sleek black corset that ruffled and flared around your hips and breasts, impossibly short spandex shorts, thigh high lacy stockings clipped to a garter belt and a deep blue, off-kilter mini top hat. You were telling Paps about the show and what to expect as well as what kind of things you served from the bar. Your smile was bright and though you and Papyrus were speaking loud enough for your voices to carry over the sounds of patrons and music, he couldn’t hear you over the rushing of magic in his SOUL. What was this feeling?

“SANS, DO NOT JUST  _ STAND _ THERE, (Y/N) IS FINDING US A TABLE.” The taller skeleton gripped Sans’s arm and dragged him along as you jazz walked ahead of them to an empty table a couple rows back from the stage. 

“Like I was saying before,” your eyes met Sans’s pupils for the first time, “My name is (y/n). Don’t hesitate to holler if you need anything.” You placed your hand on Papyrus’s bare forearm and gasped like something  _ zapped  _ you. “Oh! Sorry, didn’t mean to make such a  _ shocking _ impression!” You said with a giggle and a wave before sauntering off into the crowd to check on your other tables.

Sans looked to his brother with a furrowed brow, wasn’t he going to react to her pun?

But no, Papyrus seemed absolutely  _ star struck _ , and Sans thought he knew why.

Sans tried to be discreet any time his sockets locked on you. You were the only waitress that seemed to insist on jazz walking everywhere you went. Did you dance, too?

_ Stars,  _ he thought,  _ a girl that puns  _ and  _ dances?  _ He was in trouble and judging by the look on Papyrus’s face every time you walked by or interacted with them, he was, too.

~

Another night, another slew of patrons. The new advertisements that Jonie put out were really bringing in new customers, a lot of which were monsters. The new faces excited you, putting a bounce in your step as your tables steadily filled up. 

You had just put in an order with the bar when you noticed two monsters hovering by the entrance. As you walked closer, you realised they were  _ skeleton _ monsters. That was new. You’d seen many shapes and sizes but never skeletons.

“Good evening, sirs, do you need help finding a seat?” You asked them. You barely reached the taller one’s chin with your impossible heels on, the shorter one was just a few inches shorter than you, though. 

“OH, YES, HUMAN. THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH. IT IS OUR VERY FIRST TIME TO A PLACE LIKE THIS AND WE ARE AT A LOSS! I AM SO VERY PLEASED YOU CAME TO OUR RESCUE!” The tall one spoke loudly and sported a white button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into tight black slacks.

You hid a giggle behind your hand before launching into your schpiel. “Well, we do burlesque here. We live every night like a spicy musical; the dancers dance, waitresses such as myself are here to wait on our patrons hand and foot,” you shot the skeleton a wink and were pleased to see a faint tangerine colour light up those cheekbones of his. You looked to his counterpart and began listing off the different types of drinks and snacks you had behind the bar. “Nothing fancy, for sure, but everything you’ll need to enjoy the show!”

You motioned for the two to follow you as you sashayed over to your last open table throwing your name over your shoulder. “You can call me (y/n).”

You heard the taller one scold his hoodie clad partner for not following right away and smiled to yourself. 

Was it weird that you felt a little… enamoured? by the way their bones glowed in the low mood lighting of the floor? You watched as the two settled into their seats and reiterated your name and made sure they knew they could wave you down if they needed anything before gently placing your hand on the taller one’s forearm. 

You gasped when a jolt of warmth traveled up your arm and straight to your chest like a lightning bolt. You laughed airily and said, “Oh! Sorry, didn’t mean to make such a  _ shocking _ impression!” before giggling, waving and walking back toward the bar to pick up the order you had put in before talking to the skeletons.

Multiple times throughout the night, your gaze locked with the shorter skeleton who would dart his own pupils away any time you “caught” him looking. You felt flattered and a little coy by your silent game of cat and mouse. He hardly spoke any time you visited their table to check in except to request more, uh, ketchup. But the taller one was  _ much _ more talkative.

During one stop, you learned that they were named Sans and Papyrus and that they are brothers.

The next stop, you learned that every monster has a specialty in dancing and then talked about their types. Papyrus danced Latin and Sans danced hip-hop. The former gushed when you told them you dabbled in a bit of both, but before you could tell them your specialty, another patron called you over. You threw a wink and a promise to tell him after your next round of check-ins.

The third time you stopped by their table, you told them you specialised in acrobatic routines with contortion tricks. You then told them you actually danced here, on Thursdays. Papyrus’s face  _ lit up _ when you divulged the information. He promised you, on the spot that he and his “lazy bones brother” would most definitely be there to see you perform.

You didn’t tell them about your second job.

After your fourth visit, they asked for the check. They ended up being your last table of the night, since your conversations steadily lasted longer and longer. Before leaving the table this time around, you told them that your performance next week was actually a duet. That you did one every month on the second Thursday, but all the other Thursdays, you danced alone.

You were printing up their check when a thought came to you. Your heart raced and you tried to keep your hand steady as you scribbled on the bottom of the check, glancing around to make sure no one was around to judge you.

You placed the paper face down, smack between the brothers, before scurrying off backstage to help the dancers wrap up.

When Sans flipped the check upright and went to pull his wallet out, he froze.

There, on the bottom of the check, written in a flourish and surrounded by hearts was:

_ Can’t wait to see you next week! _

Right above a phone number.


	2. Schoolgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet your dance partner

You got swept up in the closing activities, helping the dancers hang their outfits and helped some unlace stubborn corsets. By the time all was said and done, you were exhausted. Jonie asked you to lock up behind her and you obliged before heading upstairs to the small loft you stayed in over the weekend. 

It was your turn to relieve your feet of heels and your ribs of a corset. You fell into your nightly routine, showering away all the makeup and glitter from the night with a sigh. With your hair wrapped in a towel, you made your way into the small kitchenette of the studio-esque loft. You grabbed some instant ramen and popped the bowl into the microwave before searching around for your phone. You had three unread messages from two unknown numbers.

Your heart skipped a beat when you opened the first chat.

***HELLO HUMAN! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE YOU, EITHER!**

***OH, THIS IS PAPYRUS, BY THE WAY!**

You smiled stupidly and typed a quick message back.

***Coolness.**

A small swell of confidence spurred you to add:

***See you Thursday, Papsy ;)**

You added the skeleton’s number to your contacts under “Papsy” and moved on to the next message.

***c u thurs. can’t w8**

You giggled. Even over text, he wasn’t a monster of many words.

***Guess I’ll see you then**

***Hip-bone :P**

The microwave beeped obnoxiously at you as you added in his contact under the namesake you just called him. You left your phone on the coffee table and returned to the kitchenette to retrieve your noodles. When you came back to the couch and switched on the small TV, you noticed your LED indicator on your phone blinking. You set your noodles on top of a magazine and grabbed your phone again. A new message read:

***nite bb**

Something stirred in your chest at the same time as you started to feel a little… overwhelmed? There were a few dots indicating that he was typing before another message came in.

***srry ment bbye**

You slowly set your phone down beside you and placed a hand over your sternum. You weren’t sure you bought that. You also weren’t sure if the might maybe flirting made you excited or anxious.

Then again, you did instigate it.

But why?

You shook your thoughts from your head and picked up your ramen, turning your attention to eating and watching the shows on cable.

~

The rest of the week passed somewhat quickly. You texted the brothers intermittently during the day before your shifts at the strip club, and chatted with Sans late into the night while you tried to fall asleep in the backseat of your little Corolla.

Now you found yourself in your best friend’s backyard, practicing your routine for tomorrow night at the club. 

“How are you feeling about the head work?” You asked Zach.

“I think we should go over it a few more times, this is the longest I’ll be doing that since like. High school, dude.” He laughed, wiping some sweat from his brow.

After some much needed water, the two of you went at it. He only dropped you once, but you didn’t get hurt. You thank all your time together in cheerleading for that. He always was an amazing base.

An hour went by before the two of you called it a day and laid head to head on the grass to watch the clouds pass by. You used each other’s shoulders as pillows while you cooled down.

“Look, a pirate ship.” You murmured.

“Oh my god it even has a cannon.”

The two of you laughed breathlessly for a moment before you spoke again.

“Mind if I use your shower?”

“ _ Again? _ ” He teased. “I don’t know, man. That’s like, the 13th time this month.”

You sighed dramatically and sat up, “What ever will I do? How ever will I get all squeaky clean and sexy for the pole tonight?”

“Snrk,” Zach sat up to face you, “Go, you dingus. You know where everything is.”

When you walked in from the back, another person entered from the front. “Hello?” You called.

“Oh! (Y/n), what a pleasure. You and Ziggy working on your routine?” It was Zach’s mom. She rounded the corner blocking you from view and gave you a warm smile.

“Hiya, mom,” you greeted, a smile stretching your features. “We just finished up, actually. I was gonna go hit the shower since I’m all sticky and gross.”

“I bet some of your patrons would enjoy that sticky grossness.” She teased with a wink. “Are you staying for dinner, tonight?”

You laughed at her insinuation and smiled even brighter. “I would love to.”

“Good, I wasn’t going to let you leave without a bite, anyhow.”

“Thanks a bunch.”

“Always, sweetie.” 

The two of you parted ways, her to cook and you to wash up.

When you finished up, you waltzed into Zach’s room and helped yourself to some of his sweats and a t-shirt. The man himself walked in just as you finished pulling the shirt over your head.

“Excuse you.” He gestured to you with a brow raised. “Those are mine.” His blond hair was holding onto the moisture from his own shower, stray droplets flowing down his temples.

“You can have them back next week.”

“But I was going to wear exactly that combo today, right now.” He was already going to his dresser, though, to pull out his house shorts and a tank top. 

You turned your attention to your phone with a hum before he dropped his towel to dress. You had a couple texts.

***I HOPE YOUR TRAINING IS GOING WELL!**

***1 more nite :)**

You smiled, remembering their promise to come watch you and Zach tomorrow and couldn’t help the butterflies swarming your stomach.

“Who ya textin’?” He asked, plopping down beside you with a good-natured smile.

When you made eye contact with him, his smile warped into a shit-eating grin. His eyebrows waggled and you barely contained the ugly snort escaping you.

“No fair, how can you already tell it's like that?!”

“You have a tell. There’s this sparkle in your eye and also you’re blushing, so I mean.”

You shoved Zach with your shoulder and tsked at him. “I’m not sure I wanna tell you anymore.” You pouted.

“Wait hey now, spill me the juice!” The both of you shared a laugh before you turned to face your friend.

“So, Saturday at the burlesque--”

“And I’m only  _ now _ hearing about this???” 

“Shut up before I change my mind, you jerk!” You scolded, causing him to drag pinched fingers over his lips to zip his mouth shut. You shook your head, but continued. “So Saturday, these two monsters came in and they looked absolutely lost. I had  _ one _ more table to fill, so of course I nabbed them, right?”

Zach nodded along.

“Well, these monsters are actually skeletons. Like, walking, talking, breathing skeletons.”

“No way!! I’ve never seen skeleton monsters before.”

“That’s what I was thinking! But, Zach, I have no idea why. But just seeing them made me…” You trailed off, unsure what to name that feeling.

“Aw, they made you  _ feel _ things.”

“Shut  _ up _ .” You shoved him again. “ _ ANYWAYS _ . They really wanted to see me perform, like, the taller one named Papyrus, was  _ super _ excited about it. He’s really, really sweet. His brother, Sans, he’s a little more withdrawn. But we’ve been texting a lot--”

“You gave them your number??”

You looked down at the phone in your lap. “On their bill.” You murmured.

“ _ (Y/n)! _ ” He stage whispered, “ _ Scandalous! _ ” 

“Hush!” You groaned, hands covering your face. “ _ Ziggy _ , I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.”

Zack grumbled at the nickname but asked, “For which one?”

You met his eyes, nibbling your lip and shrugged with your brow furrowed.

“No way. Both? But they’re brothers! How will that even work?”

“I don’t know, okay! Maybe… Maybe I’ll just see who actually likes me back? And go from there?”

“Schoolgirl.” He confirmed, right as his mom called you two out for dinner.

Eight PM came way too soon, causing you to have to say your goodbyes and head to the strip club on main street.

Once you got there, you grabbed your lingerie, heels and makeup bag for the night and hurried backstage still in Zach’s clothes.

Your mind was filled with choreography for your duet all night, but luckily it didn’t affect your performance (based on the cash being flung your way). Four AM couldn’t come quick enough, especially when you thought of seeing the skeletons again.

Finally, you were able to clock out and start removing the pounds of makeup from your face in the back. You didn’t bother removing the lingerie, instead you just layered Zach’s clothes over them. You released your hair from its high bun and sighed relief. 

You were absolutely pooped.

You said goodbye to your fellow coworkers and the bouncers and loaded up in your car before pulling out your phone. Oh, you forgot to text Papyrus back.

***Training went almost as great as you :P Hope it’s up to your standards.**

With that sent, you flicked over to your conversation with Sans. He had texted you again while you were working.

***this u?**

Oh, god. He found your YouTube channel. Your head found your steering wheel, frightening you with a quick  _ beep! _ You gasped, looked around apologetically and shot back an:

***Ugh, yeah.**

Before driving off toward the burlesque. You parked down the street in a residential area and put up your sun shields in all your windows and settled in the back seat, phone in hand.

Papyrus responded to you.

***YOU ALREADY ARE.**

***SANS SHOWED ME YOUR TOOBLE.**

You were simultaneously flattered and embarrassed, hiding your face in your hands with a high pitched whine. “Sans, why.” You looked at the message again.  _ You already are. _ Your stomach was aflutter and something in your chest skipped a beat. You popped into your messages with Sans and were flustered even more to find:

***ur amazing**

You think you’re going to need a new game plan when it came to these two.

***Wait till you see me live ;)**

There. It was sent. You flirted. Kinda? Maybe you should be more straightforward, but even you didn’t know which one you liked more. They were both alluring in their own ways, making it hard to choose. 

Papyrus spoke his mind and was extremely kind, his attitude always put a smile on your face. And Sans, he was a little mysterious. He was a monster of few words, but each word held so much in it. And--

***wouldn wanna cu dead**

***thatd b deadvastating**

You snorted obnoxiously, totally caught off guard by the texts.

***Yeah, wouldn’t wanna be a kill-joy. My show won’t be a grave affair, promise**

***But I am dying to perform for you**

You knew you were sleepy when you pressed send on that last message.

If he wasn’t sure you were hitting on him, he was now.


	3. I Wanna Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chill at my tumblr :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalquinn

Sans and Papyrus showed up to the Hedonica at seven PM sharp, right when they opened. Neither of them were sure what time you would be on stage and neither of them had thought to ask. They agreed that regardless they didn’t want to miss you dance, so here they were.

The bouncer from last weekend was here today, too, and easily recognised the brothers, waving them over to the ticket booth with a burly arm. 

Sans recognized your voice right away.

“Ya sure you don’t need anything else, Jonie?”

“Nah, you can go get ready. I’ll let you know when your partner rolls in.”

“Thanks!” Your back was to the both of them. You were in some too-big sweats and a baggy tee that was too broad for your frame.

“HUMAN! HELLO!” Papyrus called out.

When you turned to face them, your face lit up with recognition and joy.

“Papsy, hi!” Your eyes slip over to Sans next, a pretty shade of pink flooding your cheeks when you say, “Heya, hip-bone.” With an awkward flutter of your hand.

“heh. hey.” He said in return while his brother stepped forward to wrap you up in a hug.

“Gentle with the merchandise,” you squeaked, causing the larger skeleton to release you, “I gotta dance tonight, silly skull.”

Sans watched as Papyrus flushed orange, “NYEH HEH, SORRY (Y/N)!” He rubbed the back of his neck.

The three of you had started to migrate towards the freshly set up tables. “So as for seating, you don’t want to sit like. Right up against the stage, you won’t be able to see as well.” You explained. “Actually, your seat from Saturday would be pretty good. Decently centered and pretty darn close.” 

As Sans looked at the shy way you held yourself, he saw that you were wearing some slip on shoes instead of those chunky high heels. His eyelights flicked up to your eyes and noticed that you were close in height, with him being about an inch taller. 

“THAT SETTLES IT, WE WILL BE AT OUR DESIGNATED TABLE, THEN.” Papyrus claimed, making himself comfortable at said table. 

Sans sidled up to you and looked at your soft expression sideways. “my bro is so cool.”

“He really is,” you murmur before turning toward him. “And you,” you began, getting distracted by something over his shoulder. You suddenly looked a little nervous and almost like you were trying to silently communicate with someone.

But when he tried to turn his head, you reached out and gripped either side of his skull to keep him from doing so. He felt magic rush to his cheeks, mirroring your increasing blush. You gasped, just like with Paps on Saturday, and pulled your hands away, one of them splaying over your SOUL. “S-sorry!” You sputtered, before rushing away.

He could barely hear you complaining to someone behind him. It took him three breaths to turn and watch you retreat with a decently sized human man toward the staircase in the corner of the establishment. He could see the man’s face framed by blond hair set in a teasing manner. “BROTHER, COME, SIT!”

The man turned at the loud voice, making eye contact with Sans and smirking. “‘m comin’.” Sans watched you hit him, regaining his attention before the skeleton finally went to take his seat. 

~

The show itself started up about 30 minutes after the brothers arrived at the club. Papyrus was nursing a drink, his excitement palpable once acts started entering the stage. Sans couldn’t deny his own excitement that built with each passing cabaret dance.

Papyrus and Sans waited two hours before the lights dimmed and the whole room got quiet. The place had filled up pretty densely for a Thursday, but the silence that stretched as two silhouettes came to center stage and set into a pose made the crowd feel even larger.

Music began to play, starting soft before increasing in volume. All they could see as light filtered in was a seated male’s bare back and someone draped around him. 

And then you started to [dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLGZRfC1OAw&list=PLkGQzCtnrXmspFPKKPReXm_ap-RCT0CZa&index=31). 

Straddling this guy’s hips, you swayed in time to the music with sharp and crisp movements. You then lifted your right leg high, thrusting your head back simultaneously. When you set your leg back down, the male thrust his hips upward to get into a reverse tabletop. With your legs on either side of his hips, the both of you gyrated once.

Sans clenched his fists in his jacket.

He sits back down and you go to the right to do a front walkover while your partner follows on the ground.

**_Whispering, whispering_ **

The guy wraps an arm around your waist and takes your leg to lift you off the ground.

You spread your arms wide and smile brightly.

The brothers see your outfit now. Gorgeous deep blue lace tumbles off your arms and hips in stark contrast with the pure white of your body suit.

**_Whispering, whispering_ **

Your partner turns with you once. Papyrus is enamored by the dance so far, but Sans can’t help the feeling he gets watching you dance like this with someone else.

**_As I pass myself down to my knees._ **

He sets you down and follows behind you as you step forward twice before spinning back to face him.

**_Whispering, whispering_ **

The two of you enter a half embrace, throwing your heads back and following the movement all the way down to your feet. Sans watches the way the lace on your body suit flows as you move.

**_Whispering, whispering_ **

The two of you face the audience as you press your back into his chest. As one, you reach down with your right arms and up with your left before sinking into a plie squat.

**_As I fall through the willow trees._ **

You both straighten up and you raise your right leg high while he grips your ankle and thigh to spin you into a kickflip.

**_And I said_ **

He sets you on your hands to his left to let you complete a walkover into a seated position, your legs straight. The two of you reach out to each other.

Sans does _not_ like the way you two look at each other.

**_Who will care for the fallen?_ **

You join hands and he lifts you effortlessly onto his shoulders where you stand with arms stretched to either side. You begin to caress your curves, causing his and Papyrus’s pupils to follow, even when you reach toward the audience before grasping your partner’s up stretched hand. You then place both hands in his one and go up into a handstand and do the splits. 

Sans distantly hears the crowd gasp.

**_Autumn shades,_ **

He spins you once before you drop, legs wrapping momentarily around his hips before your feet touch the ground again.

Delighted applause ripples through the crowd.

**_Calm my shaking hands. Tender, cool breeze,_ **

You partner spins you around a few times and you fall back into him, his arms under your own. He begins to spin and you fan your legs out into a split, then touch down to the ground once more.

**_Keeps me where I am._ **

You two are face to face now, your hands interlocked. You give a small leap, tucking your legs in tight and flipping upside down to let your legs explode into a forward split. Your leading foot touches the ground and your partner holds onto one hand while you fall into a backbend, landing gingerly on your shoulders.

**_Suddenly here,_ **

You flatten out onto your back and he goes to his knees between your legs.

A few whoops and whistles can be heard.

**_When I want to scream._ **

He pulls you by the ankles until you hit his thighs and then places his hands on either side of you and lifts into a handstand.

**_Autumn calms me down_ **

You trace your hands down the swell of your breast to your ribs and trail them lower as he flattens into a plane above you and finally touches down with his knees once more.

**_Keeps me in my dreams_ **

You place your feet daintily against his chest and press yourself backward as he sits up. He grabs your right foot with one hand, and you place both your hands into his free one so he can lift you onto his shoulders once more as he stands. 

**_Then I went whispering whispering whispering whispering_ **

You reach down from your perch to place a hand on top of his head, your other hand still in his.

Even he can’t hold back a gasp.

**_As I pass myself down to my knees_ **

You bend your knees for momentum and launch into a one handed handstand on your partner’s head. He releases your hand as you splay out your legs.

Everyone in the club was holding their breath.

**_Whispering, whispering those dew drops are glistening as I fall through the willow trees, and I said_ **

The two of you clasp hands together again as you lower yourself 90 degrees, your torso resting on your upper arm and elbow. The two of you release each other’s hands again.

**_Who will care for the fallen?_ **

No one dared make a sound as you both held the position.

Not only was this a blind lift, but all that supported you was this human’s neck.

**_Who will care for the fallen._ **

You finally release the position and bring your legs around to sit on his left shoulder. He sets you down and you take a couple steps away from him and turn toward him again. You reach upward, he reaches out toward you. You burst forward in a walkover and he catches you by the hips.

Everyone collectively exhales in relief.

**_Autumn shades,_ **

He launches you upward and you execute a front flip. He catches you under the arms and you throw your legs back to straddle his hips.

**_Calm my shaking hands._ **

He turns you around to face him before setting you on your feet. You dip forward, lifting your right leg up and back toward him. He grips your ankle and right wrist, spinning you around to face the front where he releases you so you can stand.

**_Tender, cool breeze_ **

You spin once, arm across your stomach.

**_Keeps me where I am_ **

He takes your right hand once more, his other arm around your waist and lifts you to drop between his legs where you unravel with his opposite arm supporting you. Softly, he lays you on the ground.

**_Suddenly here,_ **

He steps away from you and you windmill your legs to spin and rotate so your head is facing him.

**_When I want to scream._ **

The two of you join hands and he quickly steps forward over you.

**_Autumn calms me down_ **

Just as swift, he pulls you through his legs and upward to execute a handstand while his hands support you at his shoulders.

**_Leaves me in her dreams._ **

Slowly and with much control, you lower your legs backwards, further than a scorpion. Your toes touch your interlocked hands and you dismount, legs straddling his again, before you are set firmly on the ground. You pace forward and turn back to face your partner.

**_Keep on falling down_ **

He squats, hands interlocked between his legs. You bound forward and step into his hands. He lifts you up to his shoulders, still in his hands.

**_Keep on falling down_ **

He tosses you up and you flip backward.

**_Autumn shades,_ **

He catches you as you fling your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his waist. He spins while you two embrace.

Sans starts to wonder if he’s jealous of the way this human gets to hold you, and the way you bury your face into his neck.

**_Calm my shaking hands._ **

You keep spinning before he stops with his back to the audience and sits with your legs spread on either side of him. You both sway back and forth before he brings your right leg up and deposits that foot on his thigh.

Sans is definitely jealous.

**_Keeps me where I am_ **

You stand on your right leg, extending your left back and dipping it back down and across your opposite leg to sit sideways.

**_Suddenly here,_ **

Your left leg goes back over him and he grips your thighs.

**_When I want to scream._ **

He lays back and lifts you up by the thighs into a plane lift.

**_Autumn calms me down_ **

He holds you like that as he slowly makes his way back up to a standing position, keeping you overhead.

**_Leaves me in my dreams._ **

He begins to spin slowly, showing you off like a trophy. His eyes never leave you.

**_Autumn shades, calm my shaking hands._ **

When his back is to the audience once again, you dismount with a spin and land princess style in his arms.

**_Tender, cool breeze_ **

With an exaggerated curve of your body, you’re dipped into a back limber and land on your feet. The two of you turn and walk opposite ways off-stage. The music begins to fade

**_Keep me where I am. Suddenly hearing, when I want to scream._ **

Papyrus voices the very thing Sans is thinking. “SANS… I WANT TO DANCE WITH HER.”

The crowd goes wild, and Sans suddenly sees why so many people are here tonight. 

You dance with your SOUL.


	4. Breathless

As soon as you enter backstage, you rush around to leap into Zach’s arms. “That was _amazing!_ ” You gush.

The announcer is calling out when the crowd can see the two of you dance again--the ninth of September.

“We nailed that,” he agreed, breathless. The two of you stay nestled against each other’s necks as you catch your breath. “Think the skeletons thought it was sexy?”

“Snrk,” you finally release him to stand on your own two feet. “The rest of the crowd seemed to, but I was too psyched up to look them in the eye.”

“You mean sockets.”

“ _Hush_.” You turn away from him to start toward the exit. “You coming?”

The two of you made your way to the main floor of the club, immediately getting swarmed by your regulars. Waves of congratulations and awe rumbled through your small crowd.

“That was spectacular!”

“How long have you two been working on that number?”

“That was new, wasn’t it?”

“HUMAN, YOU WERE TRULY AMAZING!” A familiar voice boasted above the crowd. Your eyes easily met his sockets, making you smile. 

Zach leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Schoolgirl.”

You shot him a quick glare before returning your attention to the patrons. “Thank you! Yes, it was a brand new routine we’ve been working on for a few months. I was so excited to show you all.”

“Hey, I was excited too,” Zach chuckled from beside you, causing you and the crowd to laugh.

Seemingly satisfied by your answers, the crowd dispersed as the next act picked up. You were able to walk up to the skeletons with ease. “Thank you guys so much for coming,” you motioned to Zach and introduced him, “this is my dance partner, Zach. Zach, this is Sans and Papyrus.”

“Yo.” he said, hand extended toward them.

Papyrus took his proffered hand first, giving it an energetic shake. “IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN ZACH. HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DANCING TOGETHER?”

Sans took Zach’s hand next, giving a single lazy shake before withdrawing. 

You ran a hand through your curls, exhaling as you thought. “Wow, um..”

“We actually started our dance journeys together when we were kids. This one,” he motioned to you, “was in gymnastics and started showing me some cool tricks. Then we went to a cirque show and the rest is history.”

“Oh, I would do anything to get into the cirque cast.” You said dreamily.

“what’s stoppin you?” Sans asked, meeting your eyes for the first time since you came out.

“I don’t want to be too far away from my brother.” You said simply, thinking of him. “He’s in college right now, and Cirque Du Soleil is a traveling gig.”

“WELL, I AM GLAD YOU STAYED, OR WE WOULD NOT HAVE MET! I AM VERY HAPPY WE MET.” He said, a light dusting of tangerine on his face.

Your gaze flicked to Sans as he nodded in agreement. “you’d be a good acrobat though.” He admitted.

“Aw, thanks guys. That means a bunch.”

“I WAS ACTUALLY WONDERING, (Y/N), UH,” Papyrus seemed a little bashful suddenly as he pushed forward. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TO OUR DANCE STUDIO SOMETIME?”

Zach’s eyebrows shot up, a smile threatening to break his cool facade. “Is this a date, Papyrus?” He asked, gaze sliding over to you knowingly.

“OH, WELL, UH, I MEAN--” his hands came up in a placating manner, “THAT IS, IF YOU ARE NOT DATING EACH OTHER--”

Zach broke, grinning and snorting.

“No!” You said a little too quickly. “We aren’t.”

“We have chemistry, sure, but last time we thought about getting romantic I accidentally dropped her on stage.” He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“Ouch, I almost forgot about that,” you say and rub your elbow, remembering the pain. You meet Papyrus’s sockets and smile tentatively. “I would love to visit you guys. Are you guys free Monday?”

“YES!”

“yea.” They speak in unison, smiles lighting up their faces.

“Text me the address and a time,” you wink, “I’ll be there.

“I’ve got to get back to work, though, but maybe I’ll see you around the tables?” 

“We do fun serving.” Zach adds.

“SOUNDS DELIGHTFUL. WE WILL STICK AROUND TO SEE IT!”

“yea,” Sans agrees. 

With one final wave, you and Zach return backstage to touch up your makeup and to put on some jazz shoes. You tape your chin as a final touch.

Hand in hand, you both return to the floor as the current act ends.

A spotlight trains on you two and a cacophony of cheers, whoops and whistles rumbles through the patrons. Your eye finds a waitress near the bar with a serving tray waving you over.

Zach lets go of your hand with a flourish and you walk toward her in your best show girl walk. Upon your approach, you fall forward into a handstand and bend your legs into a 90 degree angle to create a flat, balanced surface for the waitress to set her tray down upon. You count the taps she makes upon the tray with her fingers as she seems to think of what refreshments to get. Twelve taps, signaling that you'll be serving table twelve.

The waitress steps away to the bar languidly, seeming to chat up the bartender as he makes up the drinks dramatically. The crowd “oooo”s and “aaaahhhhh”s at the display, especially when she starts placing drinks upon her tray with you holding your pose all the while.

With the final drink in place, she taps your heel and you make your way to table twelve with Zach in your periphery. He signals your arrival with a stomp of his foot as he goes into a dramatic pose, like a magician about to show off a trick.

In a way he kind of is.

You melt downward into a chest stand, straightening your legs when you feel Zach scooting the tray up your shins to your thighs. You bend your legs and allow your feet to touch the ground as the tray settles firmly against your thighs. Zach walks around to your other side while you plant your heels and bend your arms so your palms press into the floor.

Inhale, exhale and you push. You tuck your core in as soon as your chin leaves the floor and settle into a chair stance before lifting the tray from your lap and presenting it to the table now before you.

The crowd erupts into applause and cheers, causing you to grin and bow hand in hand with Zach when the drinks have been successfully delivered. 

Your night is much the same, delivering drinks for the wait staff with a stunt here and flourish there. You even deliver food standing on Zach’s shoulders at some point, bending at the hip with one hand in his, to reach toward the table and faking a forward fall by slipping your legs backward around his waist while he holds you up by your linked hands and waist. You swore you felt weightless for a moment, more than the rush of the stunt gripping your chest. You set the tray down with a satisfying click before dismounting and handing the snacks to their respective people.

By the end of the night you both were sweating and fatigued. “I am so glad that I’m not performing tomorrow.” You sighed once in the dressing room.

“Ugh, me too.” Zach griped, before groaning. “Fuuuuuck, I have practice tomorrow. We have a competition coming up.”

“I am so sorry for your poor body.”

“Look, you’re the beefiest flier I have. If I can toss you around, I can toss some scrawny cheerleaders around.” He chuckled, ruffling up your hair.

“I think I take that as a compliment?” You say, swatting his hands away. 

You were pretty lithe, once upon a time. But when your cheer coach found out you could tumble as well as a guy, you quickly built up more muscle. Zach never gave up on being your base, though.

“You should, because you’re like a resistance trainer. Coach _loves_ me because of these guns.” He flexes at you with a wink and you dissolve into raucous laughter.

“My god you’re such a dingus.” You retort, peeling off your false eyelashes before going in with the makeup remover.

Zach joins you, using wipes to scrub away the contour from his chest and abs before moving to his face. “Those skeletons do seem pretty cool.” He eyes you through the mirror.

“You think so?”

“Mhmm,” he trashes his wipe and shrugs his shirt on. “And you’re in trouble because they _both_ most definitely like you.”

You sputter, mid swipe across your eye.

“And I mean _like_ like you.”

You shoulder check him at that, grumbling. “Stop. Stop it, you. How can you even tell? You suck.”

“I was watching them while we danced. The tall one had eyes only for you, and I think the short one was glaring daggers at me.”

“It _was_ kind of sensual.”

“That’s burlesque for you.”

You straighten up once most of your makeup is removed and he drapes an arm around you before leading you out. Jonie is doing her closing duties and waves at you with a broad grin. 

"Electrifying performance tonight, loves! Everyone adored you!" She struts up to you two, clapping each of you on the arm. "I can't wait to see what you have worked up for next month." 

"Neither can I," you say jokingly before noticing a figure standing by the door.

"Oh, he said he wanted to walk you home, but…" Jonie trails off, looking at you awkwardly. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to say."

You smile back, "I appreciate you, Jonie." You give Zach's arm a quick double tap and he lets you go in favour of chatting with your boss. You walk up to the skeleton waiting for you and say, "Heya."

"hey." He responds, "just wanted to offer a, uh, same trip home?"

Sans's own awkwardness put you at ease. "I appreciate it, hip-bone, but Jonie actually lets me stay here over the weekend. She's got a little loft upstairs with a bed and everything." You avoid the monster's eye lights as you speak.

"oh, ok." He pauses. "see ya monday then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday." You look up and meet his pupils. "I can't wait." Before losing your nerve, you step forward and give him a quick hug. You don't give him time to react before you're dashing back to Zach with a little wave.

You really couldn't wait to see them outside of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be on bedrest for the next three-ish months with this broken ankle, so... enjoy frequent updates?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please be kind! I hope y'all enjoy and I would love some criticism if anyone has some!


End file.
